The present invention relates generally to management of servers in a large wide area network and, more particularly, to processes for building servers consistently.
A large enterprise with hundreds or thousands of servers may easily build or rebuild 30 or more servers each month with a goal of having each server being built being as similar as possible to the other servers. Having this consistency in the server build process makes the support of the servers, once they are in production environment, much easier to manage. To this end, exhaustive effort is applied to developing processes and procedures to be followed while building a server. However, even with such processes and procedures, due to the number of persons involved in building servers and the odd times at which a server might need to be rebuilt, mistakes are often made which can cause problems once the server is in a production environment.
Prior art solutions for server customization use an assortment of batch files, Visual Basic scripts, and compiled executables. Each of these components can handle part of the installation process, but not the entire process.
Other prior art solutions require detailed manual step-by-step written procedures to make sure the technical components are executed correctly. More training is required for a manual approach because the installer has to understand the procedures and also know which technical tools to use to follow the steps of the procedures. This means that there is more room for error and inconsistency because the installer may miss a step or complete a step incorrectly.